disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai?) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Fifty years later, Shadow was released by Dr. Eggman in order to enlist him in his plan to conquer the world. Initially, Shadow worked with him but secretly sought to destroy the planet in order to avenge Maria, who had been killed by the military, but was persuaded to save it from Gerald's doomsday plans. In the process, Shadow lost his memories and as such, sought to uncover the truth of his past, during which he met Black Doom and the Black Arms; in the end, Shadow regained his memories, uncovered the truth, and thwarted Black Doom's agenda and saved the world. From there, he continued his mission to protect humanity by becoming a special agent of GUN. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge, and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. While preferring to work alone, he has helped Sonic and his allies when needed. Artworks '2D Models' STHM Shadow.jpg Sonic X Shadow.png Sonicchannel shadow.png.png Sa2 shadow05.png Sc shadow ultimate lifeform by poolvosje d81hqdw.png Sonic series shadow 2D.png Sa2 shadow.png Sa2b shadow02.png Riders shadow.jpg Shadow the hedgehog by thedarkshadow1990-daj3eyw.png Sa2 shadow02.png Sa2 shadow03.png '3D Models' Sonic Riders Velocity Shadow Artwork.png Sonic-Free-Riders-Shadow-artwork.png Sa2b shadow.png TSR Shadow.png SFShadowRender.png Shadow heroes.png Shadow-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png Sonic Runners Shadow.png Shadow-sh.png MSRio2016 shadow.png London2012 Shadow.png Wintergames shadow.png Shadow MSOG.png Sonic christmas shadow.png Shadow S3D.png Shadow_the_hedgehog_2019_by_nibroc_rock_ddlnic1.png Videos ''Shadow the Hedgehog:'' Mario & Sonic Series Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Shadow the Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound ''Shadow the Hedgehog:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Adventure 2 - Shadow The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Team Sonic Racing - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Clips ''Shadow the Hedgehog:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Party Wii U - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sonic and the Black Knight 2 - Shadow The Hedgehog Sir Lancelot Unused Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Shadow The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound ''Shadow the Hedgehog:'' Sonic Boom Series Voice Clips Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Voice Sounds Shadow the Hedgehog/Voice Sounds Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Former Villians Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Characters who become good Category:Chaotic Good characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Male characters